


Once Upon A Casual Lunch Time

by elchrists



Series: 威廉帝王：正劇篇 [16]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-29
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2018-01-02 23:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1062870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elchrists/pseuds/elchrists
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>威廉與費爾席克一場工作間的午餐。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once Upon A Casual Lunch Time

　　有陣子威廉和費爾席克都分頭忙碌各自的工作，一連好幾天沒有機會見到面。抽了個空，他們約好在開拓支援本部廣場附近一家西班牙餐廳共用午餐，儘管價位還算偏高，不是一般上班族會選擇的用餐地點，但考量到食物美味、服務周到、又比鄰立普圖衛最多公務員的商圈，午間商務客人倒是不少，一點也不冷落，要不是威廉和費爾席克先訂了位，恐怕無法輕易要到面街道的露天座位。

　　一坐下來，他們互相給彼此一個闊別已久的親吻，服務生送上菜單和酒單，以及氣泡礦泉水，便先行退開好讓情侶能夠慢慢決定點餐，這是一個忙碌的中午。

　　才不過片刻，兩人都還在閱讀菜單，一位威廉名人之屋的同事意外出現在對街，匆忙窘迫的模樣，直到順利發現威廉並在馬路另一邊朝威廉揮手，手上揮舞著一份文件。威廉拉開椅子，向費爾席克說聲抱歉，小跑步穿過馬路，和同事在路口處攤開文件討論了起來。

　　費爾席克知道威廉最近為了立普圖衛處理札肯收容所的爛攤子忙得不可開交，沒有阻止或顯露不悅，自己的情況並沒有好到哪裡去。有鑒於兩人都是百忙之中抽空，午休時間並不充裕，也擔心中午的廚房出餐速度慢，他優先喚來侍者點餐：一份起司蔥洋芋烘蛋、一份番紅花海鮮燉飯、一份卡耶卡淡菜和一份番茄白酒燉牛肉丸。前兩者是他的偏愛，後兩者他確定威廉最喜歡。然後他替自己點炸蜂蜜花、幫威廉叫了牛奶漬草莓作為甜點。並再點一瓶夏多內佐餐白酒。

　　五分鐘後，威廉充滿歉意的回到費爾席克身邊，在他身側坐下，額頭靠在費爾席克肩膀上，解釋中午趕著送出的一份審判迴廊克里沙斯盤據數目統計有微毫錯誤，同事才會帶著文件緊急找他修正。

　　「嗯，沒什麼關係。」費爾席克說著這句話，眼尾瞄到餐廳的服務生因為剛剛過了尖峰時間而正在換班。當他的視線流轉晃過威廉的黑眼圈、珍惜的以指腹滑過，提醒威廉好好照顧自己、接著不自覺的看向對街時，正好注意到同一個路口出現了他自己同事的面孔。威廉直起身體，方便費爾席克起身，費爾席克拍拍威廉肩膀就拾步走向對街，這一回換成他所受委託處理的艾莫雷哲考察行動有兩份公文秘書遺漏提交，同事帶著文件和鋼筆十分過意不去的打擾他的休息時間。

　　等到費爾席克也重新回到座位，兩人真真正正享有了他們這星期寶貴的一次約會。費爾席克可以感覺威廉好想他，而他也確定威廉明白他有多想威廉。兩人在桌子底下牽著手，嘴邊聊著風馬牛不相及、就只是想聽聽對方聲音的無聊話題，他們永遠都不會嫌煩，好不可思議。

　　儘管另一名服務生送上第二瓶夏多內佐餐白酒、並且差點開瓶，無論威廉或費爾席克都還只是疑惑的阻止糾正，告知服務生剛才已經有人送過第一瓶，兩人都沒有想太多。然後，第三名服務生開始送上餐點：雙份起司蔥洋芋烘蛋、雙份番紅花海鮮燉飯、雙份卡耶卡淡菜、雙份番茄白酒燉牛肉丸。

　　威廉和費爾席克面面相覷。雙份的炸蜂蜜花和雙份的牛奶漬草莓。


End file.
